


Unsuitable

by anniespinkhouse



Series: The Unsuitable Slave [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Coda, Collars, F/M, M/M, POV Alona Tal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: Apparently, way back, I wrote an Alona POV for The Unsuitable Slave. Who knew? Not me! I had zero memory of it until I found it on an old external hard drive. Figured it might interest somebody.A short coda giving some Alona/Ethan backstory and her thoughts after she betrayed Jared.This will make no sense without knowledge of The Unsuitable Slave verse.
Relationships: Alona Tal/Original Male Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Unsuitable Slave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/26081
Kudos: 17





	Unsuitable

The Prince’s Child dressed the banquet table beside Alona. Red-raw eyes were blank in defeat, his pallor green.

Rare guilt gnawed at her. “Sorry,” she said, “For everything.” It was an inadequate apology for her betrayal.

“It was expected. You are His.” Child tipped his head at Ethan.

“You are sick. You should rest. My Master isn’t heartless.”

Child raised a single eyebrow at her, a challenge.

She spoke defensively, “My Master reported a deception. Our Prince is missing and we are all bound by duty.”

Child scowled, “As am I, to _my Master_ , Prince Jensen.”

She sighed and set down a fork. She could admire his fierce loyalty, however misguided.

“I will tell you something of Ethan:- He bought me at a closed auction. I was disappointed. He is neither royal blood or traditionally handsome but I learned rapidly that he is fair and noble and his collar proved it.” She touched it lightly, relishing its symbolism - _security, care, belonging_.

Child looked confused, “We all have a collar.”

“Not like this.” She smiled fondly, “He had me bathe in fine oils and gems were braided into my hair. Your Master came and led me to the fountain garden, and I was terrified because he was the Prince and he held a chain leash in his hand. I remember him taking my hand kindly and giving me the leash. He told me to stand tall as I presented it to my own Master. He directed me to Ethan and his smile was as warm as the sun that sparkled on the water.”

Child coughed, a dry hack that echoed.

She continued, “Master gripped a cane and I was confused, wondering if I had done wrong, but he caressed my face and laid a cushion at his feet. He said I had a choice...”

“He lied.”

“It wasn’t for me to question. He _asked_ me to be his comfort and pleasure. I offered up the leash to him and said yes, and he kissed me so very softly before I knelt on the velvet cushion. He presented two collars, each intricately made, and _let me choose_. The amethyst-set leather was more then I ever dared to hope for. He discarded my plain collar and fastened the new one, perfectly snug. Then, he clipped on my leash and told me he would tend to my happiness, health and care, as conscientiously as I served him. It felt like he was proud of me. Prince Jensen clapped and scattered rose petals. It was sweet and unexpected and the happiest day of my life.”

“And after?”

She grinned, radiantly happy, “He has not disappointed me. He is a good person.”

Child swayed, faint with the weakness from his recent torture, but he raised his chin and replied with passion, “My Master discarded my name, branded my flesh and chained me, yet still I prefer his honesty.”

It hurt Alona to hear Child’s bitterness. He would never understand the gift of a collar. _Unsuitable,_ she thought, not for the first time, as she left him to his task.


End file.
